Low Temperature Co-Fired Ceramic (LTCC) and printed circuit board (PCB) substrates can be used for integration of mm-wave antennas with RF integrated circuits (ICs) in high frequency applications but those packages have power consumption issues resulting from interconnect losses from chip to antenna through solder bumps or balls. Therefore, improved antenna structures integrated into packaging is desired.
All drawings are schematic and are not to scale.